Stubborn Love
by 12sharpie2010
Summary: Troy Bolton is a huge basketball star but his life is nothing but a joke because the love of his life, Gabriella Montez, she is too pressured with his crazy life and leaves to New York to continue her career, Will their love become one again?
1. The beginning

**Troy sat there. Not wanting his life to go on anymore. What did he have to live for? His fame? His money? But no true love. He hated being famous ever since Gabriella fell out of his life. **

**After college Troy's basketball career took off, so did Gabriella. Troy's life was too complicated for her and she wanted her own career but if she stayed with Troy that wouldn't happen. So she went off to start her career at a big law office in New York, which Troy didn't understand because she hated New York.**

**Its been 3 years since Troy has seen Gabriella. They talk here and there but both scared to wonder if the other is dating. They both get hit on all the time but they both know who they want and they are both too stubborn.**


	2. Gabriella Montez

"**So Troy have you talked to Gabriella lately?" Said his best friend Chad while they were at the gym shooting.**

**Troy shot the ball and got a little upset knowing that him and his love have not spoken in a while.**

"**No, we haven't talk in a week." Troy said not wanting to talk about it.**

"**Look man I'm sorry. You know I just want you to be happy and your not. You and Gabriella both love each other and you know you too do. So why do you continue to both make each others life worse?" Said Chad.**

"**I don't man but it's 9 o'clock and I have a meeting with Mr. Warner, he said that it's very important." Troy said walking to the showers.**

**Troy made his way to the manager of the L.A. Lakers office. He was kind of worried. His game hasn't exactly been "on". He was afraid they were going to let him go. **

"**Mr. Warner?" Said Troy as he walked into his office.**

"**Yes, Mr. Bolton. Please sit down we need to talk some business." said Mr. Warner not looking up from his papers.**

"**Ok look Mr. Warner I'm sorry my game hasn't been on lately but I've been working hard and.." Troy was saying before he got cut off by Mr. Warner.**

" **No, Troy your not being fired. Your actually being reassigned to a new team"**

"**Wait, why?" Said Troy kind of mad yet kind of excited.**

"**Well the New York Knicks actually want you for more money and I think you deserve it." Mrs. Warner said with a smile.**

"**Whoa whoa whoa did you just say New York?" Troy said with a smirk.**

"**Yes and your new manager with be Chace Crawford" Mrs. Warner says as handing him the number of his new agent.**

"**Wow this is actually exciting. So anything else I need to know before I go?" said Troy getting ready to dial a certain person number who just so happened to live in the town where he would now be living.**

"**Yes, your are leaving in a week and your new lawyer will be waiting for you at the airport."**

"**Whoa, whose my new lawyer?" Troy said being very surprised.**

"**She is the number one lawyer in New York, I think you will be rather happy with her." He said knowing about Troy's past.**

"**Well who is she and what is her number?" He said wanting to leave.**

"**Gabriella Montez" Mrs. Warner said with a smile.**


	3. Is she hot?

"**Dude I can't believe your going to New York!" Said Chad helping Troy pack his stuff.**

"**I know I'm really excited. I get to play for the Knicks." Troy said laughing on the inside because he hasn't told Chad the best part yet.**

"**Yeah I know man now I want to play for them. Your so lucky" Chad said being very jealous of Troy.**

"**Well I have a meeting with my agent, lawyer and the owner of the Knicks and I might just have to bring up your name in the meeting." Troy said smirking.**

"**So whose your agent, I mean its New York so you probably have a hot one." Chad said being stupid.**

" **Well Chad unless you think a guy is hot and your turning gay on me then we are no longer going to be friends." Troy said stepping away from Chad.**

"**Oh well you didn't tell me he was a guy!" He said defending himself.**

"**Nah he's a guy, but my lawyer isn't." Troy said with an evil smile.**

"**NO WAY! IS SHE HOT??" Chad said very interesting.**

"**Well actually I think you would see her more of a sister but hell yeah she's hot." Troy said closing a box he just filled up with his stuff.**

"**Why the hell would I think a hot girl as my sister? Come on now Troy you know me better than that." Chad said looking at Troy stupidly.**

"**How about after I get there I'll fly you down there the day after and I'll let you meet my lawyer and if you like her, then you can have her." Troy said knowing that when Chad saw Gabriella that he would be happy to see his sister but NOTHING ELSE.**

"**Alright but dude I'm going to miss playing on the same team as you. We got separated after high school and now were being separated again!" Chad said a little sad but tried to hide it because he was a 'man'.**

"**Aaawww poor Chad is going to miss his best friend!" Troy said making fun of his best friend.**

"**Dude you know your like my brother! Since kindergarten!" Chad said trying to break the awkward conversation they were having.**

"**I know dude but I think I'll be a lot more happier there." Troy said having only one person on his mind.**

"**Well hey your going to New York, so you should call Gabs up and tell her." Chad said grabbing Troy's phone.**

**Troy grabs his phone away and says, **

"**Nah dude I think I'll surprise her."**

**Troy and Chad finished packing and they said there "See you laters" and Troy sat on his bed because the exact words from his agent was **

"**Mrs. Montez doesn't know exactly who her new client is, so just look for her." So Troy was ready to see his love hoping that she feels the same way. Troy laid down and went to sleep and dreamed about Gabriella…**


	4. Moved on?

_**Troy smiled as he got off the plane. He was going to see his love, his life, his everything. He called his agent right before he boarded the plane and he told him that Mrs. Montez would be waiting for him at the main door of the air port. He started heading for the main door when he saw Gabriella Montez hugging another man who looked just like his agent, Chace Crawford. **_

_**Troy saw that and of course thought the worst and turned around and went another way. He called a cab and made his way to his new apartment, hurt and feeling betrayed in a way.**_

"**Dude Troy where are you?"**_** said his agent, whom he didn't really want to talk to. **_

"**Nothing much just chilling at my new apartment. Why do you care? **_**Said Troy wanting to rip his head off through the phone.**_

"**Mrs. Montez was waiting for you for an hour!" **_**Chace said a little mad at what he did. **_**"She is a very busy woman and you wasted her time."**

"**She would have seen me and should would have thought it was a waste of time seeing that she had you to hold on too." **_**Said Troy as he hung up on him as tears fell down his face.**_

_**Chace sat there and thought about why he would say that when all of a sudden a memory passed through his head….**_

_**Two weeks ago…**_

"**Hey Gabby! What you doing today?" **_**Said Chace as he sat down in her office.**_

"**Nothing just having one of those days again." **_**She said looking down at a picture on her desk of her and a certain male.**_

"**Whoa, whoa isn't that Troy Bolton?" **_**said Chace as he picked up the picture and saw them hugging each other in a very loving way and then turned his head to see another picture of Troy Bolton kissing the cheek of the woman sitting in front of him.**_

" **Wait a minute, you're the girl that Troy always talked about being his strength through every game?" **_**Chace said obviously being a big fan of Troy's.**_

"**I guess you could say that. We dated from Junior Year through College until about 3 years ago." **_**Gabriella said with tears welling up in her eyes.**_

" **I'm guessing that he broke up with you?" **_**Chace said wanting to get the whole story.**_

"**No, I broke up with him because it was too pressuring being his girlfriend and I wanted to continue my career but with Troy I couldn't but everyday I sit and wonder if I made a right choice cause I really do love him" **_**Gabriella said with tears streaming down her face.**_

_**Chace walked over to her and hugged her, **_**"Hey Gabs, as your cousin I want you to stop crying right now!!**

_**At that point Chase knew why Troy was mad at him. He thinks that Chace and Gabriella are a couple! Chace laughed to himself has he thought about Troy seeing them hug at the airport and Chace says to himself, "**_**I guess I better call him and tell him the truth or should I let Gabriella?**


	5. Just like Senior Prom

Chace knew what he had to do. He had to go to Troy and tell him that if he loved Gabriella that he needed to go for it. So Chace made his way over to Troy's apartment that just so happens to be in the same complex that his cousin just so happened to live in also. Chace knocked on Troy's door and stood there for 10 minutes until Troy got to the door. Troy opened the door and immediately slammed it but Chace stopped it with is foot also hurting his foot in the process.

"_Come on Troy talk to me, What were you talking about ear…"_ Chace stopped talking when he realized Troy had went in his room and slammed the door. So Chace was looking around his apartment when he said a picture of him and girl. Realizing it was Troy and Gabriella. He was guessing on his 21st birthday because he had a hat on that said 21. Chace looked at the picture of them kissing but it wasn't one of those sexy, heated make-out kisses. The picture was of Troy and Gabriella kissing a very soft, passionate, smooth kiss with Troy hand wrapped around her neck and his thumb caressing her cheek and Gabriella holding onto his wrists.

Troy walked in and saw him looking at the picture. "_You getting jealous?"_ He said with a smirk on his face. Chace saw his face and said, "_Dude why do you keep thinking that I'm with Mrs. Montez?"_ He said a little pissed off at this point. Troy looked at him "_Are you seriously asking me that? I saw you with your hands all over her at the airport. Now you sitting here wondering why I'm pissed? I'm pissed because I love her! She's suppose to be mine! No one else! I haven't even touched or kissed a girl since we broke up cause all I want is her!"_ "_Then why the hell are you here fighting with me instead of getting back with her?" _Troy looked at him shocked. Troy was about to say something when Chace got a text message. "_Hey dude we have to go to the meeting so we'll finish this later." _Chace said as he opened the door and walked out.

Troy grabbed his stuff and walked out of this door and turns to lock it and turns around and just stands there. Two doors down from him a short 5'2 Latina was locking her door. Her long dark black hair all curly, her tan muscular legs being showed off from the stiletto shoes and the skirt she is wearing. Troy froze when Chace walked over to her and turned her away from Troy and said, _" Gabs listen, you need to turn around and talk to the person who is standing right behind you." _Once Chace said that he told both of them he would meet them in the limo. Gabriella turned around to see Troy standing there with water in his eyes as Gabriella looked into his ocean blue eyes. Troy down and then felt two arms go around him, he looked up to see Gabriella crying and hugging him tightly. Troy then moved her arms to wrap around his neck so he could hug her the right way.

Two minutes later, Troy pulled back from the hug and lifted her chin to look up at him. "_Brie?"_ Troy said with water still in his eyes but not from sadness but from his love being back in his arms. Gabriella looked up at him with water still in her eyes. "_Yes, Troy?" _"_ I love you Brie" _Troy swooped Gabriella up in one hug and crashed his lips into hers and they had a sweet, smooth, passionate kiss.

Gabriella pulled back and said, "_ I love you too." _They started to kiss again and Troy walked back to his apartment when they both pulled back and said, "_We have that meeting today." _They both laughed because they still always knew what the other was thinking. They walked to the elevator with Troy being his flirty self grabbing her butt like he always does. _"Troy! Why do you always do that?"_ said Gabriella as she hit his arm really hard. "_ Baby you know I always do that! I can't keep my hands off of you and now that I haven't seen or touched you in 3 years. There is nothing standing in my way."_ Troy got in the elevator pushing Gabriella into a corner and kissing her fiercely. Troy licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and she allowed as she lifted her right leg to wrap around his leg. She ran her fingers through his hair and he always loved how she did that.

They heard the ding for the bottom floor and pulled apart looking at each other with fierce passionate stares. They walked out the elevator still looking at each other and then they got to the limo and Troy opened the door and Gabriella got in seeing that Chace wasn't in there. Troy looked at his phone to see that he had a txt.

"_Troy, my man. I saw you and Gabs so I figured you guys could go in my car. Have fun. See you in 10." _Troy threw his phone across the limo as he lunged for Gabriella laying her down on the seat and kissing her passionately. He moved his lips from her lips to her neck, already having her sweet spot memorized, and started sucking harshly. Gabriella let out a small moan and she was being happy for once in 3 years. They pulled apart knowing that they were only 15 minutes away from the building. Troy sat up and Gabriella sat on his lap and said, "_Almost like Senior Prom" _she said looking up at Troy. Troy responded with, "_Shit, I wish it was senior prom cause we would be head towards a hotel right now, and neither one of us would be using these lips for talking." _Troy smirked at Gabby before giving her a sweet kiss that she always loved.

They pulled up to the building and had all smiles when they got out of the limo. They got in the elevator and went up to the 5th floor. They got up there to see Chace and someone that Troy was surprised to see. Chad.


	6. Reunions, Meetings, and Pizza

_**Troy ran over to Chad. Giving him a big man hug while saying, **_**"Chad! What you doing here?" **

_**Chad pulled back from the hug and said, **_**"Well they decided they needed a black big haired wing for the team."**

_**They both started laughing and being their retarded selves when Chad looked at Troy obviously remembering the little wager they had made back in L.A.**_

"**So where is your hot lawyer that you promised me I could have?" **_**said Chad looking at Troy's face.**_

" **No, I said you could have you her if you looked at her and didn't see her as your sister or something like that." **_**said Troy laughing on the inside.**_

_**Chad looked at him weird, thinking why in the hell would he think a hot ass girl as a sister? Troy turned him around to look at his lawyer.**_

"**Gabs!!!" **_**Chad ran over to Gabriella swooping her up in a big hug. **_**"What are you doing here? Are you and Troy already back together? Ok I'm confusing myself." **_**Chad finally shut up in time for Troy to tell him, **_**"She my lawyer."**

_**Chad just stood there looking at Troy with a mad face. **_**" You know Troy I hate you. You knew Gabs was your lawyer the whole time didn't you?"**

"**Yeah I kind of did" **_**said Troy laughing while putting his arm around Gabriella and kissing her head. **_

_**They were all sitting around the office waiting for the meeting to start when Chace walked out and told them it was time to come in. The minute they walked in Gabriella turned into this different person. She knew exactly what she was doing the whole time. Troy and Chad looked at her dumbfounded as she pulled out her paperwork and talked business with everyone in there, Troy and Chad not saying one word. At this point, Chad and Troy had figured out that Gabriella was both of their lawyers but for Troy she was so much more than that. **_

_**Gabriella had an advantage in the meeting that no one was ready for. As much knowledge as she had in her career and studies, she knew just as much about basketball. She was able to get more money yearly for Troy and Chad just by talking about their stats and there strong points. Everyone in that room was blown away by Mrs. Montez. Troy was now understanding that them breaking up was probably the best thing for her career. But he also knew that God has a sense of humor and that he meant for all this to happen and Troy was moved to New York for more than basketball.**_

_**The limo ride back to the apartments was fun. Chace and Chad were becoming good friends and talking about how they love stupid movies that make no sense. Troy and Gabriella were already back together and decided just to take off were they left off and in Troy's mind he was hoping that was true because he had already planned something big. **_

_**They got back to the apartment complex, Troy and Gabriella were on the same floor, then Chace and Chad were. Funny how things just work out like that. Troy and Gabriella went to Troy's apartment to help unpack things. **_

"**So Troy, are you excited that you here in New York?" **_**said Gabby unpacking his clothes for him and putting them away.**_

"**Its good. But baby to be completely honest once they told me I was being moved to New York, basketball was the second thing on my mind." **_**said Troy laying down on the other side of the room watching Gabby cause he knew if he tried to help she would just tell him he was doing it wrong. **_

"**Oh really. What was the number one thing on your mind?" **_**Gabby said walking over to him and laying down next to him. **_

"**You" **_**said Troy staring into her eyes.**_

_**One thing about Troy and Gabriella was, they weren't that type of couple that had sex all the time or made out whenever they could. They were very content with just laying down next to each other and staring into the others eyes. As they were doing right now. **_

_**It was 3 hours later around 7:30, Troy and Gabriella were laying down on the couch, cuddled in a blanket watching TV. Troy was fast asleep with is head buried in her neck as Gabriella was just laying there watching TV.**_

_**Chad and Chace ran in the room with pizza in their hands and yelled, **_

"**MOVIE NIGHT WITH TROY AND GABBY!!!"**


End file.
